Captive
by daddies-little-girl131
Summary: Siri and Adi are on a simple mission that turns disasterous. Siri is captured and Adi killed, and it's up to ObiWan and QuiGon to get her out safely, can they accomplish this mission before it's to late?


I don't own Siri she is Jude Watson's, I don't own Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan they are George Lucas' and I don't own the boss, who's name will later be revealed as Jason, he's my friend Angela's character. But I do own Tyrone.

'_Run, run child run' _that was all Siri Tachi could hear in her head as her heart pounded and her breathing became quicker. Her lungs were burning and her legs

felt as if the would give way under her any second. She was running as fast as she could to escape her attacker. She was a 16 year old Jedi apprentice and she

could not yet defend herself against the person that was gradually gaining on her. The only ability she had that she hoped would help her out was her agility and

her small size. _'Run Siri, don't stop' _the words continued. She knew that they were coming from her master, Adi Galia, had gotten away thinking Siri was right

behind her but Siri had been cut off and was forced to run in a different direction. The figure was on her heels now he wasn't breathing nearly as hard as her but

then again maybe he was just better at hiding it. The tall, lean figure was no normal predator, he was a sith. A mean, evil, heartless monster that cared for no

one and nothing. He would get her sooner or later, she had to think fast. Siri then saw her opportunity. A small hole in the wall, it looked like it was made by a

pair of kids just looking to have some fun. It would do perfectly. She ducked into it and found that it went farther down. She followed it. Her attacker had tried

but couldn't fit so he had taken out his lightsaber and cut a bigger hole that he could fit into, but he stopped when he found out that it wasn't a hole but a tunnel.

He then left. Siri hoped he didn't know where it led. Siri followed it for about ten minutes until she got to the other side where she was met by four other sith,

one was only two years older than herself. She gulped and then climbed out knowing that this was the end of the line. She was harshly grabbed by the one that

was previously following her and she was led to a small room and thrown into it. The door was then slammed shut.

Siri and Adi had infiltrated a gambling sight and their intent had been to bring it down starting with the boss. The building was no gambling organization. It was a

hide out for a sith temple. It was a very good cover because it even fooled the Jedi. Adi had figured out that they were siths and her and Siri had been on their

way out when they were discovered. Adi, Siri presumed, had gotten away, but she didn't know for sure. Then she felt it a force signature, it was Adi. They had

her. It was all like a bad dream, she felt them take Adi and just like that slice her down. Siri hit the ground crying. Her master was gone. They weren't the

closest pair but they had still been best friends. Siri's heart broke and that night she cried herself to sleep.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was walking with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, to the Council Room where they had been summoned. They stood at the doors as they slowly

opened. Obi-Wan then proceeded to follow his master into the Council Room. All the council members were there except for one member, Adi Galia, but

Obi-Wan remembered that she was on a mission. "Grave this day is." Yoda started. "Lost Master Galia we have." Obi-Wan saw his master's expression, he

looked sad but Qui-Gon hadn't know Adi to well. So why was he so sad? "Captured Siri was, safe we think she is. Find and rescue her you must." Yoda

continued. Qui-Gon nodded, "We will find her and bring her back." And with that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exited the room and went straight to their rooms to

pack. Qui-Gon was ready before Obi-Wan could even grab his pack.

In the ship Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon closely. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer. "Why are you so hurt by Adi's death? You two were never great

friends. What has got you so upset?" Qui-Gon looked at him and stated, "Adi was my friend and I loved her like a friend." Obi-Wan shook his head, "There's

more that you're not telling me." "There is nothing more." Qui-Gon said sternly. Obi-Wan nodded and didn't say another word about it.

They arrived at their destination and immediately worked on their clothes and their fake badges. All the information that Adi had managed to get back to the

temple was what they wore, which included badges, some things about how they acted, and the blueprints of building. After a short three hours Qui-Gon and

Obi-Wan were reading to go in. They waited till a delivery was made at the building and then they slipped in undetected. They had memorized all the ins and

outs of the entire building. They knew where every room was and what every room did. The first place they went to was the cells. They looked in every cell but

didn't see any sign of Siri. This might just be harder than they thought. They went back up to the main floor and looked around. There were doors all along the

walls to their left and right. They were in a wide hallway with many force sensitive men women and children who all looked like they had some place to get to in

a hurry. Then they saw one person about the same age as Obi-Wan, 18, stop at one of the doors and unlock it. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon decided to check it out.

Siri looked up as the man who had originally brought her to the room walked in. He smiled an evil smile and took her by the arm. Siri didn't say a word and

she didn't fight she didn't try to get away; she didn't even look around her. She just followed him out. Her eyes were blood shot and she had tear stains on her

cheeks. She was brought to a very nice room with a couch that was velvet and paintings on the walls all of the same man, and the man was sitting in a chair in a

corner smiling that same evil smile. "Do you know why you are here?" He asked. Siri didn't respond. The man still holding her arm smacked her across the face

and said angrily, "When he asks you a question you answer him." The man in the chair again asked her, "Do you know why you are here?" Siri shook her head

no. He continued,

"You are different than anyone that I have here at my temple. They have maybe one force sensitive parent or none but you, you have two force sensitive

parents. Normally children with two force sensitive parents tend to not be force sensitive. You, you have the force very strong in you, and I want to harness that

power with your anger. You will be mine."

Siri was watching him, now very interested, but a word never came out of her mouth. She was then drug out of the room and brought back to her room. The

man walked in with her and shut the door behind him. "My name is Tyrone. I will be your personal trainer. Now normally you would think of maybe lightsaber

training or force training or even wait lifting, but that's not what I'm here for. I will train you to obey your superiors and to harness your anger and use it for our

good not your own." Siri didn't respond, she didn't even look up. "Well what do you have to say to that?" he asked. Again she said nothing. He grabbed her

by the arm and pulled her toward him. "You will respond when I talk to you!" She looked away. He brought his other hand up to her mouth and grabbed her

face. "Look at me!" Siri looked at him and spit in his face. He slapped her across the face and threw her to the ground. "You will learn some respect." And

with that he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Siri just laid back down on the ground and cried herself to sleep again.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had followed them and had heard what had happened in the meeting. Obi-Wan was now curious as to who her parents were so he

looked at his master, "Do you know who her parents are master?"

"No I don't Obi-Wan."

"How are we going to help her?"

"I'm not quite sure yet."

"Well what do we do now?"

"We find a vacant room and sleep for now anyways."

So that's what they did.


End file.
